Star Wars: Horror Show
by Sahara-098
Summary: A Dead Space and Star Wars crossover. Four Stormtroopers have to survive long enough to get away from the Nercromorph infested ship, the ISD Infernal. Will they survive? Read to find out. Rated M for Content.


Star Wars: Horror Show

A Dead Space and Star Wars crossover for

Disclaimer: I do not own either Dead Space or Star Wars franchises. Enjoy!

Sahara-098: So, You guys managed to get off the ISD _Infernal _huh?

TK-115: Yea…

TK-235: What do you want us for?

Sahara-098: Well, I'm documenting this story.

TK-558: Why? Does it matter?

Sahara-098: Oh, more than you know. Please. Start.

TK-115, or Zombie, was sitting quietly in the back of the Imperial Shuttle on its way out of the ISD _Infernal_'s hangar bay. The ride was long and quiet. No one would speak a word about the mission they were being sent on. All they knew was that they were to look around on the planet surface for a large artifact and relay its coordinates to the _Infernal_ for a pick up. "For fuck's sake! Won't anyone talk!" Zombie yelled over the helmet comlink. "Zombie, what is there to know? We're looking for a artifact." TK-235, or Decca, as he was called, with impatience in his voice. "Yea, but we don't know what kind of artifact. That's what I want to talk about!" Zombie said. "Listen Zombie. If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to open the airlock and blow you out into dead space! You're annoying me!" TK-558, or Meds, said. "All right! All right! I'll shut up… fuck!" Zombie said.

The Shuttle soon landed on the planet surface. Necrosis wasn't a lush, tropical paradise. Far from it. Dead plants and animal skeletons littered the ground. The ground was cold, grey, and lifeless. "Okay, seal your EVO suits. I'm getting toxic readings in the air." TK-666, or Devil, the squad tech head, said. The sound of air being sealed could be heard. "Okay, were going to split into two teams of two. Squad one, head to the west. Squad two, the east. We'll meet at the north point eight clicks from here. Copy?" Decca said. Everyone nodded. Zombie was paired with Devil. Decca went with Meds. They walked for what seemed like forever. Zombie's feet ached inside the thick armored boots. "Hey, I'm picking something up! It's big too!" Devil said looking at a probing pad. "Signals are off the charts! Call Decca. Tell him we found it!" Devil said. Zombie nodded and activated his wrist comlink. "Decca. Come in Decca. We found the artifact. Thing is, it's buried." Zombie said. "Okay, we'll get a excavation crew down here. Did the debrief say anything about two artifacts?" Decca asked. "No? Why?" Zombie said. "We found a second one." Decca said.

Decca was looking at the artifact when his comlink beeped. "Yea?" he said. Meds was checking the signals that were being emitted from the artifact. "Okay, we'll send a excavation crew down here. Did the debrief say anything about two artifacts?" he said worriedly. Meds looked up. "We found a second one." Decca said. "No! I'm not shitting you! Just relay the coordinates to the ship and meet back at the shuttle!" Decca said shutting the comlink off. "Jesus, I swear, I don't know how Zombie became a stormtrooper…" He said sighing. "Signals are okay. Nothing to serious. Are we ready to shove off?" Meds said. "Yea. Just relay the coordinates." Decca said standing up. "Already done." "Wow, your quick!" Decca said impressed.

Zombie was really impatient now. No one was talking again! He stared to speak when Decca shot him a look of shut-the-fuck-up. Zombie closed his mouth. "ISD _Infernal_, this is the planet team. Permission to land?" Devil asked. "Planet team, you have permission to land. Traffic is bad through. The recovery teams are having problems with their crews…" Control said. "With their crews? What's going on?" Devil said. Everyone looked up the pilots seat. "We can't tell. But were getting reports of psychotic attacks by some of the troopers. That's all we've gotten. Anyway, land and get into disinfectant showers. We don't need a repeat of the ISD _Vector._" Control said. Devil laughed. "I agree! Starting landing sequence."

The shuttle landed softly on the durasteel bay floor. The ramp lowered and the team strolled down the ramp. "Control said the recovery teams are having complete crazed people attack in flight. One shuttle was already lost." Devil said. "What's wrong with them?" Zombie asked. "If I knew, I'd tell ya." Devil said. Decca's comlink beeped. "Planet team? Report to the bridge ASAP." The captain said. "Yes sir." Decca said. "

The team just entered the bridge when things started to go ape-shit. There was a distant explosion and the ship shuddered. The power faltered and flickered on and off. A technician alerted the captain. "Sir! I'm getting multiple KIA's across the entire crew." The team and the captain walked over to the monitor. The technician was right. Pictures of the crew and troopers were all going red and beeping rapidly. "Holy shit! They're getting wiped out like a ancient civilization!" Decca said. Soon, the entire crew, save for four, were all dead. Life signs all flat lined. "Show me where those four are." The captain said. The technician pulled up the holocam. A squad of Stormtrooper Commandos were holding off some creatures. "Hey! That's Delta Squad." Devil said. "It doesn't look good for them. From monitoring their coms, they're almost out of ammo! They won't last any longer at this rate." The technician said horrified as one of the Commandos, Sev, was tackled by the creatures and stabbed multiple times into a bloody pile of mashed up bone, meat, and armor. A creature of what looked like flying skin came over and rammed a needle into the ex-Commando's forehead. They shook around a little, and the skin thing came off Sev.

The transformation was nothing but gruesome to watch. Sev twitched violently. Then, he stood up and started exploding in fumes of blood. His torso tore open, spilling all his intestines and two small disfigured arms exploded out of the massive gaping hole. Sev's neck armor exploded as his spinal cord over extended and ripped his head from this neck, but he was still alive though. The a portion of his Commando helmet blew off to show a completely disfigured face and hyper extended jaw. Multiple teeth were shown littering his jaw area. Massive spines started to rip out of Sev's back armor. His arms were thrown up into the air as the armor exploded off the lower arms and massive twin blood covered bone blades ripped out of his wrists. Sev howled a demented scream and charged towards the remaining Commandos.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SEE?" Meds yelled. "We gotta get out of here!" Devil said. He started to run to the bridge elevator with the others when a massive thud was heard and the two doors started to dent rapidly. Demonic yells could be heard on the opposite said. "Opposite path!" Decca yelled as the doors exploded and slammed into a fleeing technician. Yells could be heard as the creatures flooded the bridge tearing into the defenseless technicians. "Go! I'll hold them off! Go!" The Captain yelled as a massive bone blade rammed into his back going through his chest. Blood exploded out as the blade retracted and the Captain received multiple stabs and tears from the creatures. His lifeless body fell of the floor. Devil stood in the alternate elevator doorway shocked. "Come on Devil! Let's go!" Zombie said. Devil stood there still looking at the captain. The creatures were on him when Decca sealed the door. Devil's screams of pain and anguish could be heard down the elevator shaft.

"He was his brother." Zombie said. Meds and Decca looked at him. "What?" they said in unison. "The captain was Devil's brother. I guess seeing him be slaughtered fucked with Devil. I mean, if I had a brother, I would be shocked beyond moving too." Zombie said resting against the durasteel elevator wall. "What's the plan?" Meds asked. "Were going to get to our shuttle and get the hell out of the horror show." Decca said. "Great. And we've gotta fight out way through those horror fucks to get out." Zombie said. "What are we going to do for weapons? I mean, it's obvious that blasters don't work from what we saw from watching Delta Squad." Meds said. "There's a weapon stash in the next hallway. Well go in there and find something." Decca said.

The elevator stopped. The doors slid open to a blood covered hall way. A stormtrooper, of half of him, rested up against the wall. His helmet shattered to show the last look of horror he'd ever express. His armor was torn apart and shards were mixed in the gory mess that was once his abdomen and waist. The team walked quietly to the hall listening for anything. They reached the weapon stash. Then, a roar. They all looked down the hall to see shadows of the creatures all casted against the wall. "Oh shit!" They went to turn around when they were stopped by another group closing in fast. They all got out their blasters for a final stand. "So, this is how I'm going to die? Being slaughtered by a bunch of disfigured mother fuckers that were once like us." Zombie said. The two groups started to come around the corners when Delta Squad busted out of a opposite room with plasma cutters, blasting away at the two groups of creatures. The two groups fell to pieces as Delta reloaded the cutters. "Thanks guys." Decca said. "Hey, anything to help some fellow survivors." Scorch said. "Hey, sorry about Sev. We saw what happened on the holocam." Meds said. "He was a good commando." Boss said. Sounds in the wall. Then, crushing metal, and the metal grating on the wall flew off its brackets. Bloodied hand and blades emerged out of the wall vent and grabbed all Delta, forcing them through the small opening, to their gruesome deaths. "GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S TOO LATE FOR US!" Boss said as his comlink went to screams, tearing flesh and cracking armor.

The team ran for their lives. As they ran, they saw single survivors being torn apart by the creatures. A girl Zombie had grew to like was seen being bladed up the vagina and out of her mouth. Blood poured out of her mouth, going all over her big chest, which became nothing after the blade was ripped out through the front of her. "Aw fuck! I was gonna fuck her tomorrow!" Zombie said. "Well there is no tomorrow for her, and there won't be for you if your ass doesn't keep running!" Decca said. Screams and blood flashed past them as they ran from the jaws of hell that were following them, nipping at their heels with painful fire.

They reached the hangar bay. "Oh thank god! It's empty!" Meds said. A ear splitting collective roar emerged and a horde of the creatures came out of a hallway that led to another part of the ship, probably from where the other shuttles had reportedly slammed into the ship, judging by the numbers. "Run!" Decca said. The team sprinted at full speed. The creatures saw them, roared, and started to chase them. The team reached the shuttle and the ramp was still down. "Get inside!" Decca yelled. Meds was about to run up the ramp when one of the creatures, which was once a girl Meds had met at a bar during shore leave and snuck her onto the ship into his quarters, roared with a split jaw and disfigured face with white eyes, which were once silver. Her body now stripped of its curves and smooth skin, replaced by blood and torn flesh. Her chest, which was once like Zombie's girl, big and full, were now nothing but stations for flesh tearing tentacles. They wrapped around Med's armored arm and ripped the armor to splinters. The tips of the tentacles were barbed so they lacerated into Med's lower arm and bicep. Meds screamed as he tried to pull out of the ex-human's chest tentacles. But, the lacerations only got deeper, nearly tearing his arm off. Decca wrapped his arm around Meds and with the other, fired a plasma cutter into the Necromorph's once beautiful face. It exploded and the tentacles fell limp. But, when Decca pulled Meds in, the barbs were still inside. His arm came apart with the sound that you'd hear if you ripped a turkey's leg off. Cartilage and bones. Blood vessels and arteries. All made a horrific chorus of popping and tearing. Meds yelled as blood flowed out of the remaining veins. Decca slammed his fist into the ramp button and it closed.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Decca yelled. Zombie ran into the pilot seat and ignited the engines. Thuds could be heard from under the ship. "HURRY THE HELL UP!" Decca said. "Okay! Got it! Let's get the hell out of this clusterfuck!" Zombie yelled as he punched it and the shuttle soared out the other end of the open hangar. Zombie put the shuttle on autopilot. He looked back to see Decca wrapping up the remainder of Med's arm. Meds was out cold. The loss of blood and amount of pain affected him greatly. "I'm not sure if this was real of a nightmare!" Zombie said. "Well, I can tell you this. That hell we went through was real. It was as real as you and me and Meds." Decca said as he sat down and put his face into his hands. He didn't move for the rest of the trip. Zombie sat in the pilot's seat watching the stars go by.

They soon reached a Imperial fleet over Hoth. Docked with the Star Destroyer, got Meds medical attention, and rested in the detention block. The events of the ISD _Infernal _outweighed those told about the _Vector_ by far.

The remaining team members were sent back to Kuat. They were put off of active duty and put into shore leave. What they went through was enough to put them into a long shore leave. Decca, Zombie, and Meds haven't been able to sleep peacefully. Nightmares constantly tortured them.

But the question is…

Are the Necromorphs really done with Decca, Meds, and Zombie?

Sahara-098: Thank You for your time gentlemen. Now these men will lead you out to your quarters.

**Zombie, Meds, and Decca all leave with an escort.**

Guard: Are we letting them go?

Sahara-098: No. They've been though too much. Put them into cryosleep next to Noland Strauss and Isaac Clarke...

We need to preserve them…


End file.
